A Day at the Beach
by firstdragonrider
Summary: A day at the beach for SG-1


Jack sat in the beach chair, solving his crossword puzzle. He was wearing blue and black swim shorts and black sunglasses. Daniel was sitting to his right, reading a book like he usualy did. Teal'c seemed to be sleeping, his eyes closed and a frown on his face. He glanced at the empty towel that was lying on the sand before him. Sam had gone to change into her bathing suit. The beach was almost completely empty since it was a Tuesday but the sun shone brightly and the temperature varied between 98-100 degrees. He had the urge to go and throw himself in the water but thought against it.

"You look great Sam!" he heard Daniel say. He hadn't noticed that Sam was back. He turned to see what Daniel was talking about. Carter was wearing a green, pink, and white bikini that fit her slim figure perfectly. She was smiling shyly.

"Wow!" Jack managed to say. A small blush formed on her face.

"Thank you sir..." she mumbled, lying down on the towel with her back facing up. She hid her face from her team mates, making sure that they couldn't see her satisfied smile. After laying there for a while, Sam felt as though her back was boiling. She turned to the guys. "Anyone up for a swim?" she asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"No." Jack said. He was trying to sleep. Daniel shook his head and Teal'c said nothing. She sighed and started down toward the water. Finding a deserted bucket, she smirked. Filling the bucket up with sea water, she quietly crept behind the small group. Coming up behind Jack, she dumped the bucket of water on him. She waited for his reaction in silence, not knowing if he would find it as funny as she did.

The first person to laugh was Daniel. Jack didn't quite know what had happened until he realized that he was dripping wet. He could hear someone giggling behind him and turned around to see Sam, trying to control her laughter. His first thought was to be angry but he realized that he couldn't be angry at Sam. Instead, he grinned evilly and rose from the chair. Sam, realizing that she should probably run, let out a small squeal of delight and dashed down the beach with Jack  
in full pursuits. He finally caught up to her and locked his arms around her in a tight hug. She struggled with no result, a big bright smile on her lips."Your turn!" he whispered with a smirk. Sam protested with a laugh."No no! Please, I'm sorry!! Jack!!" she said in-between laughs, using his name to try to throw him off. Jack was pleased that she was apologizing to him, especially now that she had used his name instead of Sir.

"Hmm...Let me think...!" he said, faking concentration. Sam let out another giggle as she watched him. He had waded out into the water, still holding Sam. The water was halfway up to his waist and Jack found this to be a good place to drop her. "No!" he let go and she went diving under the surface with a squeal. Her head disappeared momentarily under the water before she dove from the surface, splashing Jack. It was now a total splashing war. She finally managed to tackle him down, and they sat in the water laughing.

"So you decided to join me sir?" Sam said with a smile.

"I couldn't let your crime go unpunished." Jack replied with a boyish grin. They waded out further, letting the cold water chill them off. After having been in for about fifteen minutes, they decided that it was time for lunch. Wading back up, they both headed for the two other SG-1 members.

"Next time run faster..." Daniel said with a grin to Sam. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I don't think that I could outrun Colonel." she said with a glance at Jack.

"Oh stop it, your flattering me!" Jack exclaimed from the picnic basket. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sam. Grabbing four sandwiches, he threw one to Teal'c and then made his way over to Daniel and Sam. "Danny." Jack said, throwing him the wrapped sandwich. Daniel barely managed to catch it before it landed in the sand. Jack smiled again and handed Carter her lunch.

"Thank you sir." she said.

"Yeah...thanks..." Daniel muttered, unwrapping his slightly smashed sandwich.

"No problem, anything for the family!" Jack exclaimed before stuffing his face with his lunch.

"Yep…We sure are family…" Daniel commented more to himself then the rest of the group…


End file.
